The Cancer and Leukemia Group B (CALGB) was formerly known as Acute Leukemia Group B. It was formed in 1956 and in the ensuing years gradually increased its scope so as to include a variety of solid tumors as well as study of acute leukemia, chronic leukemia, lymphoma, and myeloma. It has also added membership to promote activities of a multi-disciplinary nature. We propose to participate in such studies by contributing cases, by playing a role in planning medical, radiation therapy, and surgical aspects of future studies, by setting up pilot studies of various drug schedules and combinations in solid tumors, and by continuing involvement in the analysis of group data, particularly with regard to acute leukemia of adults. In the course of this we will provide chemotherapeutic expertise for treatment of an expanded group of patients not previously involved in such drug trials. We will also serve as a source of information and education on neoplastic disease and chemotherapeutic agents for the medical students and medical and surgical house staff at three hospitals.